The Moon
by StarStruckKirsty
Summary: Jemima has always loved the Moon.She gets some suprises when The Jellicle Ball comes around. A friend tells her she needs to believe in herself more. But when she does, will more feelings come out...?  A story about my favourite Cats couple.Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Heyyyyy guyyyys!

Okay this is my first Cats fanfiction. I just love the musical. I totally ship Jemima and Misto/Quaxo (sorry if you don't agree!) and thought of this listning to The Moments of Happiness (Jemima's part of course!) Anyway, I know its short but hope you like it! More chapters to come btw!

P.S I own nothing but the plot!

Chapter 1

The moon. Shining like a friend on the dark stormy nights in The Junkyard. That's the way Jemima saw it anyway. She sighed and sat up on the roof of her den.

_Moonlight_

_Turn your face to the moonlight_

_Let your memory lead you_

_Open up, enter in_

_If you find there the meaning of what happiness is_

_Then a new life_

_Will begin_

"Come in now Jem! Busy day tomorrow!" Her dad, Skimbleshanks shouted from inside.

"Coming," she replied. She stood up jumped down from the roof. Tomorrow was the practice for the Jellicle Ball. She would get her part then. Jemima didn't expect a big part. Not like Victoria or Tugger. They were a shoe in for a solo. At least she could take part this year. Jemima let her dreams of singing and dancing with her friends engulf her and soon she was in a deep sleep...

"Morning Jem!" A voice woke Jemima up. She opened her eyes and started as the figure of a black and white tomcat loomed over her.

"Misto! You scared me to death!" she moaned pushing him away as she sat up.

He just smirked and stood up.

"Come on. Aren't you excited!" he asked.

_Excited seeing you._

"I guess. But I'll just be a chorus cat. Nothing that good." Jemima shrugged.

"Never know. Old D might let you sing your song." Mistoffelees raised an eyebrow.

_He looks so cute!_

"Don't put ideas in my head Misto. Come on, I think he'll be here soon."

They walked out together into the beautiful sunlight.

"He's not here. Sing for me Jemi. Your voice always makes me smile." Misto said making Jemima blush.

"O-Okay."

_Daylight_

_See the dew on the sunflower_

_And the rose that is fading_

_Roses wither away_

_Like the sunflower_

_I yearn to turn my face to the dawn_

_I am waiting _

_For the day_

"You're amazing," Mistoffelees breathed. He jerked his head up and sniffed the air, "Old Deuteronomy," he whispered.

"He's here!" Jemima smiled. Misto nodded smiling as The Jellicle Leader was lead to his seat and the cats crowded around.

"Settle down now. I know you're all excited but we must be getting on. Now, the first performance as usual shall involve everyone. Then, Victoria and Quaxo," Misto rolled his eyes at his ordinary name, clearly amused, "Shall open the ball." Victoria smiled and Jemima nodded knowingly.

"Then, Jennyanydots shall have her song," he said smiling at the Old Gumbie Cat.

"After that, Tugger will have his solo and if all goes according to plan, Bustopher Jones will make it here in time for his song. After that, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer will duet. Then I will come and witness the Awful Battle of The Pekes and the Pollicles. Then the kittens shall perform the Jellicle song and choose their mates," a few kittens (Etcetera and Electra) giggled hysterically, pointing at Alonzo and Plato.

"Then, after a short break, I have chosen Jemima to sing with me in The Moments of Happiness," Old D said smiling at Jemi, who was staring at him in disbelief.

"Then, my beloved friends Gus and Skimbleshanks will have their solos and of course our conjuring cat, before I shall choose who will Journey to the Heaviside Layer. I hope you are all happy with my decisions. Practice hard and I shall see you all later." The Jellicle Leader left after that and the cats erupted in discussion.

"Told you Jemi!" Mistoffelees smiled at the glowing kitten.

"I just can't believe it! Wait, did you tell him to give me a solo? Misto I"

"Shhhh!" Misto said covering her face with his paw. Jemima's white face turned the scarlet of her coat, "I promise I didn't. You're just so talented." He said letting his paw drop back to his side.

"T-Thanks, Misto!" Jemima said looking at the ground.

"Jemi, I was wondering if"

"Sup guys! Excited about your solos? Man you guys are lucky," Tumblebrutus butted in, wrapping an arm around each of the blushing kittens.

"Yea-yeah, sure. Bit surprised actually," Jemima said.

"Don't worry Jem, you've got a beautiful voice," Vitoria said, walking over to her best friend.

"Thanks Vic."

"Well I'm off," Misto said walking away to his pipe.

"Bye!" Jemima shouted and he waved back. She sighed and Victoria smiled happily. Her brother finally did something right!

Soooo what do you think...?

(Tell me in a review please!)

Luv you all guys!

Kirsty xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you liked chapter 1! Only one review though thanks Bess you rock !

Here's chapter 2. Sorry for the wait! xx

Chapter 2

"Come on Vic! Tell us!"

"You can trust us!"

The female kittens were all discussing their crushes and who they want to be their mates. So far Etcetera revealed her desire for Tugger to be her mate (yeah right) and Electra confessed her love for Tumblebrutus.

"Fine...I guess it's okay to tell you now. Me and Alonzo have decided to be mates." Victoria explained over squeals of excitement.

"Oh my god! Seriously!"

"You were made for each other!"

"This is great!"

"Okay okay, now it's Jems turn!" Electra said with a grin.

"Um, well I don't really know if I should say. It's not-I mean I don't. Well I kinda like Misto..." Jemima stuttered.

"Well duh!" Victoria exclaimed.

They all started laughing at the look on Jems face.

"Well hello ladies!" Pouncival jumped out from behind a tyre followed by a nervous looking Tumble and Misto.

"Hey Pounce!" Etcetera giggled.

"Um, Electra. Can I talk to you for a minute. In private," Tumblebrutus mumbled. Electra nodded eyes wide. They walked off together and Misto came and sat down.

"Heard you and Alonzo are mates now. He better watch it. Tell me if he gives you any trouble Vic." Misto said.

"Always the over protective brother. I'm not a kitten anymore you know. Jeez!" Victoria replied in an annoyed voice. She stood and walked away.

"Hey Misto. How've you been?" Jem asked timidly.

"I'm good. Listen I was gonna ask you. ?" Misto mumbled.

"YES!" Jemima shouted, "Um, I mean yes I would like that."

Misto smiled. "Good. I'll see you later then!" He stood and went off with Pounce.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Etcetera and Jemima both screamed together.

"Pounce just asked me to be his mate!" Etcy screamed.

"Misto asked me too!" Jemima screamed back. Giggling together they went back to their dens.

When Jemima got back she happily sung herself to sleep.

_I am waiting _

_For the day!_

Well how was it? It was kind of short but I just wanted to post something for you. Next chapter will be longer I promise.

REVIEW! XXXXX

Kirsty XXXX


End file.
